In computer-generated visual content (such as interactive video games), human bodies may be represented by various computer-generated objects, including polygonal meshes and texture maps. A polygonal mesh herein shall refer to a collection of vertices, edges, and faces that define the shape and/or boundaries of a three-dimensional object. A texture map herein shall refer to a projection of an image onto a corresponding polygonal mesh.